


The Golden Opportunity

by undermyumbreon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Freddie gets what she wants, Gen, ItsStillBeautiful, Jack is probably tired, Post Season 3, Post TWOTL, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief story about Freddie Lounds when Hannibal and Will turn up alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Opportunity

     Over the past several months, Freddie Lounds’ fingers had been furiously composing one article after another for her followers. News of DNA belonging to the infamous Hannibal Lecter had been found at a disturbing crime scene. His hair had been recovered from the deceased’s hand. The second shocking discovery was the finding of Will Graham’s hair in the other hand. It was not a coincidence of any sort.  
     As soon as Freddie had cunningly extracted the news about the seemingly resurrected men from a few of the FBI agents, she quickly began rumors on her site. From that point on, the nation was thrown into a tizzy as Freddie posted the stupendous results. She tried all sorts of tags to label the duo. “Murder Husbands” had lost its charm after the five years since they had initially disappeared. She considered going with the classic “Bonnie and Clyde” title and even “Married to the Devil Himself”, but she felt they didn’t capture the stunning return these two had pulled off. She left it open-ended for now until she could get what she needed: full access.  
     Jack Crawford was her ticket into the Lecter and Graham game. He had been asked to assist in the case because of his knowledge about the men. Freddie saw it as a golden opportunity for her career. She had called him to meet up and discuss the case at least once a month as the death count kept growing after the first murder. It took her until now to convince him that she would be the sole key to capturing the duo.  
     She walked up the steps to Jack’s front door, knocked, and was welcomed inside very quickly. They hurriedly made their way to his office, only exchanging a brief greeting before they sat down on opposite sides of his desk.  
     “I’ll get right to it Miss Lounds-“Jack said solemnly, “We really need you to help with this case,” He clasped his hands together and held them up, as if he was praying.  
     A smirk formed on Freddie’s face, “It’s about time you agreed to my services. I am insulted it wasn’t sooner. And I am also insulted that I had to initiate this meeting in the first place.”  
     Jack took a sharp breath, “We thought this would be over-"  
     “You should know by now that what you think is never right Jack. You’re only on the case because you knew Doctor Lecter and Will Graham personally,” she kept her devilish grin plastered on her face, “So when you say ‘we,’ you really just mean you and your mediocre assumptions rather than actually consulting your former, more skilled colleagues,” Jack sat up, looking away from her and groaned, “Or should I say Will Graham is no longer here to guide you to the answer. He’s joined the other team Jack, and you’re lost without him.”  
     Jack gave her a stern look, “If you haven’t changed in the last five years, maybe Will and Hannibal haven’t either. I can track their patterns-"  
     “Are you back peddling on your offer now because I told you what no one else had the guts to do when you were in charge?”  
     There was a moment of silence. Freddie could see Jack was calculating her response. He let out a sigh, resuming his prior position, “What do you need, Miss Lounds?”  
     “I want what I received for the last criminal I helped to corner,” She smirked again at the memory of the Great Red Dragon killer, Francis Dolarhyde.  
     Another moment of silence, “Alright… I’ll set you up with what you’ll need right away.  
     “You’ve made the right choice, Jack. It’s the best one since your retirement.”


End file.
